


Like Glass

by Kawaii_Kitty360



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst??, Gen, hurt/comfort??, sad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kitty360/pseuds/Kawaii_Kitty360
Summary: This was it- this was the ultimate fuck up, the one that ruined everything.Rick wouldn't admit it, but he wasdevastated.





	Like Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry; I'm working on [Stargazing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10842243/chapters/24069264), too, but I got an idea and I'm just-
> 
> I'm sorry.

Rick would never admit it, but he was scared to return to the Smith house.

He had taken Morty from school nearly two weeks ago on an adventure that he didn't think was too dangerous, but was certainly more than the teen was used to, especially when the client turned out to be a two-faced backstabber. They were surrounded, but Rick wasn't going down without a fight. They made it, but not without injuries. It was actually the one that Morty suffered from that made him hesitant. He claimed that he was waiting for Morty to get better, but they knew that would take too long, and that they had to leave eventually.

"Soon," Rick would answer as he sat on a rock near the ship, watching the two moons rise over the horizon as one sunk behind them, but 'soon' wasn't soon enough.

"How you feelin'?" Rick asked once, sinking down next to his grandson as he hugged his knees to his chest, pants torn and dirty from their thin escape.

"Better, I g-guess," Morty hummed in response, running his fingers over the gauze that rested over where his left eye once was. The traitorous client had managed to shank Morty's eyeball before Rick blew his insides out. Witnessing the injury caused his stomach to flip, but Morty's screams and wails made his heart drop to his balls, and that was the last thing Rick remembered before he blacked out from adrenaline. He had no clue how long he'd been flying before he 'came to' in the waiting room of a hospital, sucking his flask and watching whatever the doofus with the remote put on (which happened to be an episode he'd already seen of _The Days and Nights of Mrs. Pancakes_ ). They were done rather quick, but admit that they had no clue how to fix Morty's eye, so they supplied Rick with a bag full of medicine and gauze and told him to change the bandages every morning and every night and wished the duo luck as they climbed back into the ship and flew towards a peaceful planet where they could gather themselves before suffering the wrath of Beth and Jerry, and that's where they'd been for the past two weeks. "Can we go home?"

The question pulled Rick from his mind, and he gave Morty a small smile as he pat his back. "Sure thing, k-kiddo."

Rick would never admit it, but he was shaking as they parked the car in the garage and entered the house from the side. The dining room light was on, but there was no time to question who was in there as Beth came all but sliding in on her socks, eyes wide as she dropped the wine glass. For half a second, Rick wondered who she would run to first: him or Morty, but, again, he had no time to as Beth slid to her knees and practically crushed Morty in her grip, sobbing into the crook of his neck. Rick's gaze flicked up as Summer and Jerry entered, both looking nearly as sleep deprived as Beth did. Though Summer rushed to Rick's side nearly instantly, hugging him while Beth hogged her brother, Jerry stayed his distance, glaring hard at the elder man, which Rick reciprocated over Summer's shoulder before she let Rick go to punch his arm and swear.

"We thought you _died_ ," she choked, barely audible over Beth's whine of anguish and Morty's "I'm fine"s

Rick hoped that Beth would be too busy crying to notice anything wrong with her son, but that was, of course, stupid, because the moment that Beth pulled away, she looked into her son's eye ~~s~~ , and Rick felt his stomach twist as she furrowed her brows, lifted her hand, and Morty yelped.

"Omigod," Beth whimpered, holding her hand to her mouth, new tears rising and beginning to spill. "Wh... What happened to your eye?" 

"What?" Jerry barked, nearly storming over as Summer shuffled to stare at the boy like he was some circus attraction, and Morty writhed under the attention. "Oh, that's just wonderful. See what letting Rick take him on adventures does?!" Jerry threw his hands up in triumph and snarled, "They're gone for two weeks, and then they come back and our son is missing an _eyeball_."

"Dad-" Morty tried, but was promptly ignored as Beth nearly shoved Morty into Summer's arm as she stood, shaking, crying, horrified.

"D-Dad...?" Beth repeated, and Rick held his hands up in defense.

Rick snapped. "Oh, so, what- everything that happens is _my_ fault?!"

The outburst made Jerry physically stomp his foot, and he sputtered out a pitiful, "Yes!"

"Have you ever took into consideration that maybe your son is just reckless and gets _himself_ hurt?!" The statement was out before Rick could stop himself, and even he could see the hurt expression that crossed what was left of Morty's face out of the corner of his eye. Before anybody could respond, Morty slipped away from Summer's body and all but ran up the stairs while Summer called after him before shooting Rick a glare and racing after her brother.  

Jerry just shook his head before crossing his arms, giving Rick a smug look. Of course _Jerry_ would use his son's new handicap as a good thing. "Well, Rick, I guess it's time to break the news."

"What news, Jerry?" Rick ordered, taking a threatening step towards Jerry before he could stop himself. He was letting his emotions get the better of him, practically shaking from the effort it took to stop himself from giving Jerry a new eye socket. "What could possibly be more important than the fact that your son no longer has an _eye_?!" 

"You're forbidden from taking Morty on any more adventures."

Beth's cold tone caused even Jerry to tense, but Rick was nearly knocked back as his head began to swim. This was it- this was the ultimate fuck up, the one that ruined everything. 

Rick wouldn't admit it, but he was _devastated_.

"Good," Rick spat, turning on his heel and storming back to the garage. "He's no use to me with one eye, anyway."

As the door slammed, leaving Rick alone in the cold, dusty garage, he broke- he broke like the glass still on the kitchen floor, and though he would never admit it, he hit the floor, nose nearly touching concrete as he grabbed bundles of his hair and _pulled_ \- and though he would never admit it, Rick hit the floor and he _wept_.

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably not going to be more of this but idk let me know what you thought thnx


End file.
